tfvsbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime (Primax)
Strength: * Demonstrated superhuman lifting and striking strength by lifting and throwing submerged oil rig wreckage (episode 2) * lifting and throwing a sunken oil tanker (episode 15) * ripping giant boulders out of the ground and tossing them (episode 16) * picking up and snapping jets in half (episode 20) * bracing the Washington Monument (episode 24) * ripping open steel like paper (episode 25) * overpowering giant robo-arachnids and a dragon (episode 51) * is physically powerful enough to extensively damage Megatron's armor which tanked an explosion that moved Cybertron out of Earth's orbit (The Transformers: The Movie) * and single-handedly defeating a Matrix-powered and Hate Plague-infected Rodimus Prime (episode 95) Durability: * Has a car thrown at him by Megatron * Tanks the shock of a mine-busting explosion (episodes 2, 3) * shrugs off a shot the Decepticon ship the Victory, atmospheric reentry which can reach 3000 degrees Fahrenheit Celsius, and crashing into Earth in a matter of seconds (episode 3) * survived a combined assault from three seekers, then shielded an exploding supercomputer with his body, and then survived explosions in his chest cavity set off by Laserbeak (episode 6) * tanked his own lasers when reflected back at him (episode 8) * tanked the combined assault of three Dinobots (episode 10) * as a Transformer can endure lava/magma which can reach 700 to 1,200 °C to 2,192 °F (episode 12, 16) * can drive straight through solid mountain (episode 15) * survived being attacked by Megatron with all the Decepticons' powers (episode 16) * survived as a disembodied head and his body being dismantled (episode 19) * can operate fine under the pressures at the bottom of the ocean (episode 24) * survived Megatron's hand blasts fueled by the Heart of Cybertron (episode 34) * is tough enough in his prime for Megatron's blasts to bounce off of him (episode 59) * can fight through being torn open and slashed with a light saber (The Transformers: The Movie) * and was able to fight off a healthy Hot Rod and then endured Quintesson bombardment while a decrepit zombie (episode 75). Weapons, equipment and abilities: * Transformation * A Wrist-mounted Energon axe (episode 2) * His Ion Blaster laser rifle ** w/ variable focus barrel (episode 4) ** RPG setting (episode 17) ** machine gun setting (episode 33) ** a range reaching outer space (episode 13) ** Easily repels Laserbeak's attack ** and the power to KO devastator (episodes 16, 19) ** and shoot clean through hordes of Decepticons (episode 59) * A secondary blaster (episode 63) * Limited flight in robot mode (episodes 1, 2, 3, 16) * eye lasers (episode 6), * the ability to repel attacks by rapidly spinning his hands w/ whatever he's holding (episode 7), * cheek-guard communicator along with little antennae which slide out of the larger antennae on his head (episode 8), * laser blasts from hands (episodes 10, 16), * * hydrofoils in vehicle mode for traveling on water (episode 11, episode 24), * a threat/early warning sensor built into his chest (episodes 11, 13, 25), * can reverse his polarity to repel water (episode 12), * can outrun tidal waves with a motor-powered surfboard (episode 13), * can jump a distance twice his length in vehicle mode (episode 18), * telekinetic control of severed body parts (episode 19), * a pop-up radio that emerges from his wrist (episode 30), * has a a jet pack for extended flight missions (episode 31), * internal repair systems (episode 31), * is a skilled basketball player (episode 32), * can fire lasers from his headlights (episode 32), * in vehicle mode is capable of reaching a speed of 175 mph (episode 48), * can revive injured humans with air conditioning (episode 50), * hood-mounted laser cannons in vehicle mode (episode 63), * The Autobot Matrix of Leadership increases its wielder's strength and power (The Transformers: The Movie, episodes 73) such as when Optimus Prime curb-stomped Hot Rod despite being a broken down zombie (episode 75) or when it gave Scourge the power of 100,000 Decepticons (episode 93). * It also gives its wielder access to the wisdom and experience of previous Autobot leaders and warriors (The Transformers: The Movie, episodes 95, 97) * and can project their spirits as ghosts (episode 93), * it cured the evil programming of the Quintessons when they revived him as a zombie (episode 75), * and it had enough energy to destroy a moon-sized Unicron (The Transformers: The Movie) * and the reach to cure the universe-spanning Hate Plague (episode 95). * It can even grant precognition to a degree (Madman The Transformers comic, episodes 96, 97) Roller (Episodes 2, 3, 20, 23) Tread Unit Star Convoy Star Convoy wields a powerful blaster called the Galaxy Cannon, and now has shoulder cannons which can be fired in unison with the Galaxy Cannon. And of course his body has a special compartment which contains the powerful Zodiac power. Zodiac energy is an enigmatic energy source claimed to be His body is also equipped with scanners for hunting Decepticons, a device which illuminates total darkness called the Zodiac Flasher as well as enhanced vision for seeing in the dark, and boosters for high mobility. His truck mode is fast enough to keep up with Super Megatron's jet mode and he has caterpillar tracks built into his legs that allow him to scale any terrain and even defy gravity by making 90 degree turns up walls. Translations here: http://z6.invisionfree.com/axalonunderground/ar/t3612.htm Primax 302.06 Gamma - Dreamwave Generation 1 comics Primax 1005.19 Gamma - IDW Generation 1 comics